Space Wolves 13th Company
The 13th Great Company was one of the original Great Companies of the Space Wolves Space Marine Legion. The Great Company disappeared during the Horus Heresy, only to re-emerge from the Eye of Terror during the 13th Black Crusade. They vanished from Imperial records, and their loss is honoured by a black stone in the Grand Annulus (the record of Space Wolf Great Companies). Company History The origins of the 13th Great Company lie in the dawn of the Age of the Imperium, when the Primarchs were reunited with the Emperor and his Space Marine Legions. The 13th Great Company was formed from the followers of Leman Russ from his days on Fenris, before the coming of the All-Father (the Emperor). They were all old men by the standards of the Astartes, having been reavers and sword-brothers to Leman, King of the Russ. When the truth of Leman’s heritage was finally revealed, every warrior in the king’s mead-hall had drawn their iron blades and clamoured to fight at his side, as sword-brothers ought. But they were all too old, the Emperor had told them; not a man among them was younger than twenty years. The trials they would have to endure would very likely kill them, no matter how courageous and strong-willed they were. Yet the men of Leman’s mead-hall were mighty warriors, each man a hero in his own right, and they would not be dissuaded by thoughts of suffering or death. Leman, the king, was moved by their devotion, and could not find it in his heart to refuse them. And so his loyal thanes undertook the Trials of the Wolf, and true to the Emperor’s word, the vast majority of them died. Out of hundreds, only two score survived, a number that still amazed even the Emperor himself. In honour of their courage, Leman – no longer king now, but Primarch of the VI Space Marine Legion – formed a new, elite company of Astartes around the survivors. Ever since, the other warriors of the Legion referred to the 13th Company as the "Greybeards." The members of the company, however, called themselves the Wolf Brothers. Immediately preceding the outbreak of the Horus Heresy, the 13th Company was led by the Wolf Lord Bulveye. Being the genetic progeny of Leman Russ, the Space Wolves carry within them a unique gift inherited from his gene-seed: the genetic traits collectively called the Canis Helix, the Mark of the Wolf that sets the Space Wolves apart from the Astartes of other Chapters. The Canis Helix invests the Space Wolves with the acute predatory senses of the semi-sentient wolves native to their homeworld of Fenris, but this gift comes at a price: the Curse of the Wulfen. Those Space Wolves Astartes who succumb to the curse degenerate into savage, malformed, werewolf-like parodies of their brethren, in most cases during their training, but in others many years later in the heat of battle. The Space Wolves' harsh induction regime generally ensures that these vulnerable individuals perish at an early stage in the process of being transformed into an Astartes. However, at the time of the Great Crusade, when the Emperor of Mankind and his Legions were conquering vast swathes of the galaxy in the name of humanity, those Space Wolves touched by the curse were banded together into the 13th Great Company, where their feral ferocity could be brought to bear en masse, as well as contained for the safety of the whole Legion. Horus Heresy The Fall of Prospero during the attack on Prospero]] ]] The saga known as The War of the Giants purports to be a record of the fall of Prospero. In the opening days of the Horus Heresy, the Space Wolves were treacherously ordered by the corrupt Warmaster Horus to assault their brother Legion, the Thousand Sons, and to call them to account for the sorcerous actions of their Primarch, Magnus the Red. The Emperor had desired only that Magnus be brought peacefully to Terra by the Space Wolves to account for his violations of the precepts of the Council of Nikaea, but Horus sought to force Magnus and the Thousand Sons into the arms of Chaos and so deceived Leman Russ into thinking that the Emperor had ordered an all-out assault on the Thousand Sons' homeworld. The saga states that the 13th Company was at the head of the assault on the Thousand Sons' Legion's homeworld of Prospero, and that the sheer ferocity of their attack smashed a hole in the traitor lines through which the remainder of the Space Wolves could penetrate. At the height of the battle, it is told that Magnus opened a portal, a means of escaping the destruction wrought by the Space Wolves. Magnus and the remnants of his Legion fled, but it is said that Russ ordered the 13th Company to give chase, and in so doing they left the realm of Man, never to return. It is said that the members of the 13th Company swore terrible-binding oaths; to hunt their implacable foes down until every last one of the cursed Traitor marines was slain, no matter how long it took, nor where they fled. Wolf Lord Bulveye himself casts small doubt over the veracity of these legends with his guarded response to Ragnar Blackmane's historical account of their mission. The Battle of Terra Fragments of other records suggest that the disappearance of the 13th Company did not occur until after the Siege of the Emperor's Palace during the Battle of Terra, which saw the rebel Warmaster Horus finally defeated and the Traitor Legions of the Chaos Space Marines routed to the Eye of Terror. In the wake of the galaxy-spanning civil war, which saw the Imperium brought to its knees by Horus's treachery. Some of the Loyalist legions sought to consolidate the forces of Mankind. But Leman Russ, ever headstrong and proud, demanded that the Traitors not be allowed to establish a foothold within the Eye of Terror, and that the Imperium should strike immediately. Though Primarchs Guilliman and Dorn overrode their erstwhile brother Primarch, it has been suggested that Russ may have dispatched the 13th Company with orders to hunt down Ezekyle Abaddon, the Warmaster's Lieutenant, and bring his head as a trophy to set before the Emperor. Other, more dubious theories suggest that the Wulfen gave chase of their own accord, some even whispering that the 13th Company was tainted by Chaos all along, and were seeking to join the ranks of the Traitors. This legend bears up well to the little evidence that exists to support it; the Wulfen did embark upon some form of pursuit, which has been given credence by the timing of their emergence from the Eye of Terror ten millennia later during the 13th Black Crusade. The similarity between this and other legends suggests that a kernel of truth lies at the heart of the matter, though the exact details will likely never be known. An excerpt from Dionerius’ Rise of Man, authored sometime in the 31st Millennium entitled, "The Wulfen" speaks of these legends even further: "Among them were companies of savage creatures, their beastiality far outstripped even the barbarian Children of Russ. By the Space Wolves these were called Wulfen, at times spoken of as the 13th Great Company. They were feral of eye and febrile in nature, strong of limb, and blanched by savage tattoos, able to tear a man asunder with their clawed hands and fangs. Eschewing weapons of distance they would stalk their foes as would beasts, slinking in the shadows and hunting by night ‘neath the light of the full moon. Variously, captains say the Wulfen were led by Hirkon Grail or Jorin Bloodfang; maybe when one was slain another took his place. Now in the aftermath of the Siege of Terra there was a great confusion among the followers of the Emperor, for they had lost their liege lord and were as knights without their king...Many voiced loud the thought in the hearts of all -- give chase to the traitors and destroy them utterly for the woe they had wrought. The voice of Russ was the loudest of all...but Guilliman and Dorn gainsaid his counsel. To enter the Occularis Terribilis would bring disorder on the surviving Legions, they said, leaving Man vulnerable to both the xenite and apostate. It is said that Russ, as was often the way, took his own counsel and sent forth the Wulfen to hunt down Abaddon and his followers. Others say that the 13th Great Company pursued the heretics of their own accord, as hounds at the chase who heed not the calls of their huntsman. Others still maintain that the Wulfen had been tainted by the Dark Gods and were summoned by their call to join the Traitor Legions in the netherworld. The Wulfen were never seen nor heard again, passing into the void and becoming lost to the eye and ear of Man. It is said that upon the Space Wolves homeworld of Fenris the loss of the Wulfen was known by the wolves of Asaheim. The great packs gathered before the gates of the Space Wolves monastery in their thousands until every wolf in the world was there. That great grey host howled of their loss for a hundred nights before returning to the hinterlands." The Return of the 13th Company What is established fact is that the 13th Company eventually vanished from Imperial records. To this day, a place is reserved at the feasts held in the Hall of the Chapter's Great Wolf for a Wolf Lord who has not attended his liege since the time when Russ himself led his sons into battle. Their loss is honoured by a black stone set in the Grand Annulus (the record of the Space Wolves Great Companies). Somehow, the hardy Sons of Russ survived their journey through the Eye of Terror and emerged back into realspace, long after they should have perished, in pursuit of Abaddon the Despoiler. Given that they vanished before the Emperor was interred within the Golden Throne in the early 31st Millennium, they have been missing for approximately 10,000 standard years. Their reappearance at the beginning of Abaddon the Despoiler’s 13th Black Crusade in 999.M41 has brought them back into the light of the Emperor's grace. They appear to still be in pursuit of the goal their Primarch Russ set out for them. It was believed that Leman Russ himself was their leader, although this was never proven. Company Organisation The 13th Company's organization departs heavily from the Space Wolves' norms, due to the lack of reinforcements resupplying the company, the inability to train members in specialist roles, the lack of heavy equipment and new armoured vehicles, and the effect of having to exist within the heart of the Eye of Terror for 10,000 standard years while still remaining uncorrupted by Chaos (though time does pass differently within the Immaterium). The core of a 13th Company warband are the Grey Slayers. Similar to Grey Hunters, they fulfill the same role in battle. Because of the impossibility of recruiting new brethren, there are no Blood Claws in the 13th Company. Each and every Blood Claw has long since advanced to a higher stage. The Company's assault specialists are the Storm Claws. They are equally experienced, but still more hot-headed and aggressive than their kinsman in the Grey Slayers. The key to the 13th Company's movement through the Warp are the Rune Priests. Because the Eye of Terror has unlocked hidden psychic powers in many recruits, the Company has no shortage of these highly gifted individuals. The use of the Wulfen are the most drastic departure from a normal Space Wolves force. The Space Marines who mutate into Wulfen bare similar to the mythological creatures known as werewolves in the same way that those Blood Angels who are cursed with the gene-seed flaw known as the Red Thirst resemble the legendary monsters called vampires. Any Space Wolf to suffer as a Wulfen becomes a half man, half wolf creature with a feral mind. The mutation normally manifests itself in the Neophyte stage and Space Wolves must spend time in their training in a scenario designed to out those who have become Wulfen. Though normal Space Wolves sometimes use individual Wulfen in battle, the 13th Company uses entire packs. Each and every member of the 13th Company carries the Curse, and it manifests itself in the Space Wolves at different times. Thus even the Wulfen packs do not stay the same. It has manifested itself so strongly and so late because it reacts to the influence of Chaos; because of this side of their nature acting as a kind of spiritual defense mechanism, Space Wolves are exceptionally resistant to the malign influence of Chaos. It is believed that the 13th Company have only been able to survive living as Loyalist Marines in the Eye of Terror so long precisely because of this trait. The 13th Company was introduced into play in the Eye of Terror Campaign. The 13th Company cannot be used with the "normal" Space Wolves, but this is only the result of a balance issue. The story "Engage the Enemy" shows the Space Wolves going so far as to lie to the Imperial Guard to protect the existence of the 13th Company. Mark of the Wulfen during the 13th Black Crusade]] One other thing that sets the warriors of the 13th Company apart from the rest of their Space Wolves brethren is the large percentage of warriors who have succumbed to the animal nature that is part of the genetic legacy of their Primarch: the Mark of the Wulfen. This genetic mutation causes their canine nature to manifest itself more fully and, amongst other things, thick hair to grow over all the body and claws to sprout from the hands. These warriors gather together in packs, surrendering themselves to their animalistic nature, rushing headlong at their foes, eager to use their sharp claws and teeth in close combat. Whether the increased percentage of 13th Company Marines who have succumbed to the Mark of the Wulfen is a result of their exposure to the Chaotic energies of the Eye of Terror, or whether it existed before and their increased percentage in the Company is simply due to the fact that their increased stamina and strength has allowed more of them to survive to be afflicted by the curse is unknown. Notable Members of the Space Wolves' 13th Great Company *'Wolf Lord' Bulveye - Since the dawn of the Imperium, Bulveye has been the Wolf Lord, leading the 13th Great Company from the Fall of Prospero, to the untold horrors of the Eye of Terror, and back into the modern age of the 41st Millennium against the vile forces of Abaddon the Despoiler and his 13th Black Crusade in 999.M41. Bulveye was the commander of the Space Wolves' 954th Expeditionary Fleet during the Great Crusade. *'Rune Priest Torvald' - Known as Torvald the Reaver, of Red Kraken Hold. This mighty Son of Russ was one of the Space Wolves' first Rune Priests. He fought by the side of Russ himself during the Great Crusade and has been Bulveye's lieutenant since that bygone era. *'Dagmar' - One of Bulveye's pack leaders in the 13th Company. *'Halvdan Bale-eye' - In the early days of the Great Crusade, Halvdan was Bulveye’s chief lieutenant. He was a grim, brooding figure even at the best of times. Halvdan’s left eye socket was seamed and uneven, the bone broken by a sword stroke that had put out the eye as well. He’d survived the terrible wound and had disdained an eye-patch afterwards, using the empty socket to unnerve foes and shipmates alike during his raiding days on Fenris. When he became a Space Marine he had it replace with the unblinking lens of an augmetic eye. It is not known if he lived past the days of the Horus Heresy or not. *'Jurgen' - Jurgen was a lean and rangy wolf brother. He wore his black hair cropped short and had adopted the Terran tradition of shaving his chin, earning no small amount of jibes from his pack-mates. *'Lars' – One of Bulveye’s Wolf Guard, he is described as a fearsome warrior. He was decapitated by a Dark Eldar lord whilst fighting on the world of Antimon during the Great Crusade. *'Ranulf' – A Space Wolves Stormbird pilot, and one of Bulveye's pack-mates. *'Johann' – Johann was an unaugmented Fenrisian and personal Huscarl to Wolf Lord Bulveye. He is described as a wiry, older man who wore the dark grey tunic of a Legion bondsman. Company Fleet *''Ironwolf'' - Battle Barge - The Ironwolf was Wolf Lord Bulveye's personnel starship and the flagship of the 954th Expeditionary Fleet during the early years of the Great Crusade. This mighty vessel saw hard fighting for seven years during the Great Crusade. Her honour rolls bore testament to the battles she’d fought and the wayward worlds she’d reclaimed in the name of the Emperor of Man. Company Appearance The 13th Company is distinguished by maintaining the dark grey Pre-Heresy colour scheme of the Space Wolves Legion, and what little remains of their original equipment at the time of the start of the Heresy. Much of their ancient Power Armour and weaponry has been replaced with material scavenged from their fallen Chaos foes. Not surprisingly, the 13th Company has almost no heavy equipment remaining, such as tanks, Terminators or Dreadnoughts. The 13th Company is also distinguished by a Company badge that is distinctive from the Space Wolves' Chapter badge. Sources * Codex: Eye of Terror (3rd Edition) *''White Dwarf'' 283, (UK), "Index Astartes: Children of the Night, the 13th Great Company" by Andy Hoare, "Mark of the Wulfen" & "Night of the Wulfen" (Campaigns), pp. 58-61 *''White Dwarf'' 282 (US), "Mark of the Wulfen: Matt Hutson's Wulfen force" *''White Dwarf'' 245, (UK), "Lone Wolves'" article, pp.38-39 *''Wolf's Honor'' (Novel) by Lee Lightner *''Tales of Heresy'' (Anthology), "Wolf at the Door" by Mike Lee Category:S Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Wolves